Crimson Spell
by MissDeanWinchester
Summary: Main pairing is VincentXYazoo, but there is a genorous amount of SephirothXVincent and SephirothXYazoo. Other pairings to come. Vampires, sex, betrayal, all to come. Summary inside.


**Title: **Crimson Spell

**Rating: **M for sexual content, adult language, violence.

**Warning: **. Yaoi. Main pairing Vincent/Yazoo. Side helping of Sephiroth/Vincent and Sephiroth/Yazoo for sure and whatever else I decide the throw in there. A bit of OOCness is to be expected. There will be blood, violence, sex, swearing, and perhaps rape. You have been warned.

**Summary: **Once every ten years, the illusive Earl of Nibelheim selects someone to reside with his in his palace indefinitely. The people of the kingdom lock there homes and do not emerge during the night for fear of being chosen. When three wondering brothers venture into the town and are unaware of any danger, there bond is tested as one of them is selected to be the Earl's new companion. AU Vincent/Yazoo.

**Disclaimer: **Own Final Fantasy? Pfft. I wish.

**Note: **For the benefit of this fan fiction, Nanaki has a human form. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Prologue**

The soft moonlight filled the lord's room, illuminating the writhing figure atop the oversized bed. The thin sheen of sweat coating pale skin absorbed its soft rays causing an almost ethereal glow. Pained gasps filled the eerie silence of the night, causing the bodies around him to wince slightly.

One of the two standing shifted impatiently, indicating his growing annoyance with this usual routine, "you have brought this upon yourself, Valentine," he spoke in an silky voice. Long silver hair framed the narrow face of the noble while alarming green eyes shined with something between boredom and amusement. His lips twitched to suppress the small smirk from forming.

The figure on the bed managed a growl between groans of pain. His vision was a crimson blur while the pain of his hunger seared his veins, "Na…Nanaki….brings me….the pills…" he breathed, ignoring the silver mans comment. The other in the room nodded, his faced marred with a worried expression as he hurriedly exited his masters chambers, leaving two.

Vincent clutched his stomach as a particularly painful tremor erupted within him, trying fruitlessly to hold in his gasp. The deep crimson of his eyes were hidden beneath clenched lids, eyebrows draw together. He ground his teeth harshly, his face contorted in an obvious display of agony. He barely noticed the others movement until the bed dipped under the weight of him, "Vincent, Vincent, Vincent," he taunted, "You know as well as I do that your mere 'pills' are not what you truly need."

Vincent cracked his eyes open in a halfhearted glare. The silver man smirked, "See, my sweet, you do not even possess the strength to correctly display your loathing of me."

"Why are you here, Sephiroth," the worn man demanded more than asked.

His translucent eyes narrowed in amusement, "why wouldn't I be? I knew you would once again put yourself in this state and decided to come and offer my services," he paused and couldn't help but adding, "I wouldn't be much of a man if I didn't help my little lover when he needed me, now would I?" He ran a clawed finger over the smooth skin of Vincent's sweat drenched cheek.

The ebony haired man growled, barring his fangs, in what he knew wasn't much of a threat in his current state.

"Now, Now," the other began, "We both know that you are in no condition to be making idle threats," he scolded, flicking Vincent on the nose in mock punishment. This earned him an almost lost finger as the dark man snapped at him viciously, only to be awarded with another quick burst of agony. He shuddered and a small noise came through his parted lips.

Drawing his hand away, Sephiroth sighed, "You baffle me," he commented with a more serious expression, "you are the lord of the this manor and have an entire kingdom of resources at your disposal, yet you chose not to use them...and now look at you. It's pathetic," he pinched the bridged of his nose in mild irritation.

"I'm not….like you…"

Sephiroth's grin widened slowly causing a sudden chill to run through the dark one, "is that so?"

The tall man, slowly, deliberately, rose his claw to his own wrist and slid it across slowly, "Because I think," a small line a blood escaped the cut, filling both their senses with the smell of rich, noble blood, Vincent's eyes widened at the sight, "we are quite the same…" time seemed to slow as Sephiroth allowed the tiny drop of his blood to fall from his nail onto Vincent's trembling lower lip.

The moan that erupted from Vincent's throat caused Sephiroth to chuckle darkly and he held the squirming form securely to the bed by his throat. The larger mans hand tightened around the smaller ones slender neck, until Vincent slowed his struggling to minor quick jerks, "You see, my dear, holding yourself back in this trivial pursuit of humanity is only going to make you that much more bloodthirsty when you finally break," He leaned in closer until his lips barely touched his ear, "…and you _will_ break."

"Lord Sephiroth," came a slight raspy voice from the door full of warning, "I think it is time that you leave."

Sephiroth glanced to the bronze man, who held a glass of water and the desired tablets, then returned his gaze to the being beneath him, "Very well," he said releasing his hold on Vincent's throat, "I am sure we will be seeing each other soon…" He rose slowly and smoothly exited the room being sure to grace Nanaki with a meaningful look for interrupting them, the smirk still plastered on his face.

Nanaki sighed as the door closed with a hollow thud and walked to his masters side, "What did he do this time?" he asked in a wary tone, casually moving some of the black hair from Vincent's face.

Vincent grimaced, "The usual…" he anxiously grabbed the offered relief and water and downed them as quick as he could, the cool water a welcome feel to his dry mouth. He could feel the pain ebbing away almost instantly and let out a grateful sigh, "thank you."

"Of course," he paused, "you know, Vincent….as much as I hate to admit, Sephiroth does have a point, however inhuman the way he wishes to prove it," he said, dropping the formalities since it was only the two of them. He took the empty glass from the lord and set it on a nearby table, "Though the tablets were a wonderful idea and do momentarily take away the pain, they can only help you for so long."

Vincent slowly rose to a sitting position, his face returning to the blank mask he usually wore, "I know, Nanaki," he replied in a much steadier voice, "…go."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but I can get out more chapters faster if they are shorter ^^ Tell me what you think, and any pairing requests other than the ones I have already stated ^^ Till next time!


End file.
